


Several Notes Found in the Well-Organized Drawers of a Certain Lawyer's Desk

by misura



Category: From The Mixed-Up Files Of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler - E. L. Konigsburg
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only half the story, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Several Notes Found in the Well-Organized Drawers of a Certain Lawyer's Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



Dear Saxonberg,

tell me, are all lawyers as stuffy as you are? I know young people nowadays use language that might sound strange to people of our age (and doubtlessly they sometimes think we talk a little funny, too) but the note I just received from you sounds like it was written by my great-grandfather when he was feeling snippy. Have I annoyed you in some way during my visit yesterday? If I did, doubtlessly you deserved it.

I'm certain your visit will inconvenience me equally regardless of the time. Your proposed time of three o'clock will be fine. I usually have a cup of tea around then, and shan't mind offering one to you as well. Perhaps a nice cup of tea will improve your mood a little.

Till tomorrow.

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Dear Saxonberg,

your last note was even snippier than your first one. You know, it really does no good to apologize when it's obvious you are not sorry at all. It only makes you sound insincere - and if there's one thing I despise more than stuffiness, it's insincerity. As my lawyer, I expect you to be honest with me.

Did you enjoy the sandwich you ate at my house yesterday? I honestly couldn't tell from the expression on your face. The cook made those sandwiches especially for you, you know. I don't get visitors that often, so when I do, I try to make them feel welcome. Even when they're people whose company I don't enjoy particularly much.

You'll probably send me another snippy note for saying that, but I think I should be honest with you.

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Dear Saxonberg,

didn't I tell you I despise insincerity? On your next visit, I suggest you pay some attention to what you eat and drink, so that you can tell me your honest opinion. Perhaps you don't like sandwiches. Wouldn't it be a shame if I served you sandwiches every time you came to visit me while you don't like them at all? Although I can't say I'd feel the least bit guilty about it, if you'd never told me.

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Saxonberg,

it's precisely fifteen minutes past four, which means you are exactly one hour and fifteen minutes late for our appointment. I assume you have a good reason - you are, after all, a lawyer and a fairly stuffy one at that, so I can't imagine your reason for being late has anything to do with having fun. Nonetheless, I don't mind telling you I don't like waiting for people who are late.

*

Dear Saxonberg,

honestly, you are insufferable. As you refuse to tell me why you were late, I can only speculate what would make a person like you forget an appointment. Likely, I'm enjoying my speculations more than I would have your explanation. All the same, I feel I am entitled to an apology, by which I don't mean one of your stuffy notes.

Come visit me tonight.

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Saxonberg,

it's a pleasant surprise to discover you do have an imagination after all, although I'm sure you're as wrong about my expectations as I was about your reasons for being late the other day. (There, wasn't that polite of me? Because I'll have you know I only rarely admit to possibly having been wrong, and normally, I'd never do so to a person as stuffy as you are.)

I'll be expecting you at ten sharp. Be punctual.

*

Dear Saxonberg,

you truly are horrible at playing cards. Next time, perhaps we should play for real stakes.

In regards to the other thing we discussed, please see to it that the necessary arrangements are made. You are quite right in assuming that I take offense at your suggestion that I might change my mind at any moment in the future. Next time, perhaps, you will trust your feelings a bit more and refrain from suggesting such a thing.

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Dear Saxonberg,

on the contrary: I enjoyed it quite much and certainly hope to repeat the experience. I believe you enjoyed it as well (no, don't bother to write me you didn't; it would only leave me feeling cross with you once more, and I find I quite enjoy thinking of you with some fondness. Besides, I shan't believe you anyway - you had fun, Saxonberg. It's no use denying it.)

Did you read the article in the newspaper today? I wonder who came up with the idea of referring to my collection as 'a gigantic hodgepodge of the great and the mediocre'. Certainly nobody ever refered to it as such to my face. Frankly, I find it a little insulting. People make assumptions so easily.

I would value your opinion in regards to a certain piece of furniture I keep in my bedroom.

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Saxonberg,

well, I should certainly hope so! Once again, your imagination proves you be not quite so dull a person as you seem to be, even if once again, you are entirely incorrect. Simply come and look, and all will be explained.

*

Dear Saxonberg,

how kind of you to refresh my memory in regards to the newspaper article. However, it was hardly that particular word that I found a trifle insulting. Never mind though; you've made an effort to actually be thoughtful and I suppose I shouldn't discourage you from doing such things.

Would you like to come and play cards with me again this evening?

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Dear Saxonberg,

no matter how well you tried to hide it, I'm certain you had fun yesterday. It's quite a nice restaurant to have lunch, isn't it? The Museum is lovely, of course. I shall not have you claim otherwise.

Your skills of observation surprised me. Not many people would have remembered such a small detail so well. I would almost imagine you've seen the one at my home more often than that one time - and see how I've begun to have an imagination, too, now? Don't bother blaming anyone but yourself for it.

Well, now that you've seen one of my favorite places, I think you should show me one of yours.

I look forwards to your invitation.

Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler

*

Saxonberg,

I should have known. You truly are a stuffy person at heart.

How are Claudia and Jamie doing? 

 


End file.
